Revan
Revan , også kjent som "The force walker", ble født rundt år 3994 BBY. Han ble lokket til Keiserens side og slaktet i hans navn helt til han løsrev seg og startet en vendetta som skulle føre til hans fenglsling i flere hundre år. Derfra toturerte keiseren Revan igjennom hans sinn, men på samme måte som Keiseren var i Revans sinn, var Revan også i keiserens. Revan så keiseren som en uungåelig skjebne for hele universet og viet sitt liv til å beseire ham. Biografi Mandalore Krigen Planeten Mandalores leder, Mandalore the Ultimate , ble lurt av en etterkommer av sithen Lord Dramath til å angripe Republikken . Mandalorianerne er hardbakte krigere. På et punkt under krigen hadde Mandalore overtaket over Republikken, og Jedi Rådet nektet å sende inn noen Jedier da de fryktet at deres liv ville gå tapt. Dette var frem til Jedi Ridderen Revan og hans lærling Alek ble satt som kommandører for den Republikanske Flåten under krigen. Med Revan og Alek, fikk de plutselig overtaket over Mandalore, og etter et ødeleggende angrep på planeten Malachor V hadde de nærmest vunnet krigen. Revan og Alek dro for å konfrontere Mandalore the Ultimate. Mandalore ble hardt skadet og lå der, døende, og dro av seg masken sin. Masken er kjent som Den Mandaloriske Masken, det er det mest hellige symbolet for Mandlorianerne. Den gir dem motivasjon og vilje til å kjempe. Før Mandalore the Ultimate døde, innså han at han ble lurt av sithen. Revan og Alek ble sjokkerte og overraska over å høre at sithene fortsatt eksisterte, det var antatt at sithene ble utryddet etter Den Store Hyperspace Krigen nesten tusen år tidligere. Revan tar maska og gjemmer den i en hule på isplaneten Rekkiad . At maska var borte, førte til at Mandalorianerne mistet all vilje og evne til å slåss og ble ekstremt demotiverte. Etter krigen var vunnet, dro Revan og Alek til De Ukjente Regionene av galaksen for å finne ut mer om disse sithene som visstnok ikke var utryddet likevel. De Ukjente Regionene På ferden ut i de Ukjente Regionene fant Revan og Alek med et uhell planeten Dromund Kaas. Dromund Kaas er en Sith verden, der blant annet Sith Keiseren befinner seg. Keiseren får dem over til den mørke siden, og de går fra å være Jedier, til å bli Sither. De ble sendt som Darth Revan og Darth Malak for å spionere på Republikken, men de klarte å bryte seg fri fra Keiserens kontroll og prøvde å skape sitt eget imperie. De dro gjennom mange forskjellige planeter for å finne et mystisk sted, Star Forge. Star Forge kunne skape store og kraftige armeer til det nyetablerte imperiet, slik at de kunne ta over galaksen. Angrep mot Republikken Sammen klarte duoen å skape en hær stor nok til å angripe Republikken, men i et slag mot Jediene ble Darth Revan forrådt av Darth Malak. Malak var grådig, og ville selv bli Sith Lorden. Dette resulterte i at Revan tilsynelatende døde, dette ble noe alle trodde. Men Jediene tok han som fange, og brukte Kraften til å slette hukommelsen hans og programmere han til å være lojal mot Republikken. Soldaten uten identitet Revan våkner plutselig opp en dag, på et skip kalt Endar Spire. Han har ingen minner om hvem han er eller hvor han er. Han møter Trask Ulgo som forteller at skipet er under angrep av Darth Malaks hær, og at de må få Bastila Shan i sikkerhet, og hun har flyktet fra skipet og krasjlandet på Taris . Trask Ulgo ofrer seg for å redde Carth Onasi og Revan. De flykter i en kapsel og lander på planeten Taris, en ecumenopolis. Bastila Shan befinner seg også her, med hun har blitt fanget. Revan klarer å redde henne med hjelp fra Twi'lek jenta Mission Vao og hennes Wookie venn Zaalbar , men de får ikke forlatt planeten da Sithene har stengt alle veier inn og ut av planeten, med mindre man har en kode. De klarer å få tak i en slik kode, med hjelp fra Canderous Ordo. De får tak i skipet Ebon Hawk, og flykter fra planeten, rett før den blir sprengt av Darth Malak. Han prøvde å sprenge planeten for å hindre i at Bastila skulle flykte. Bastila er et vikitg mpl for han, fordi hun har ekstremt sterke evner. Ved hjelp av meditasjon kan hun styrke og motivere en hel hær samtidig som hun demotiverer fiendens hær. Revan, Bastila, Zaalbar, Mission og Canderous drar til Dantooine for å møte sju av de sterkeste Jedimestrene i galaksen. Bastila tar han med seg for å finne ut om de kan trene han til å bli en Jedi, fordi hun føler at Kraften er sterk hos han. Jedi Rådet er enig, og lar han bli trent slik at de kan stoppe Malak. På Dantooine finner de et ufullstendig kart, som kan lede dem til Star Forge som Revan selvfølgelig ikke husker noe om. Derimot får han innimellom visjoner om Revan, Malak og noen stjernekart. De bruker visjonene hans til å finne disse kartene på andre planeter slik at de kan finne denne mystiske Star Forge. Gjengen blir fanga av Darth Malak, og Revan lærer om sin egentlige identitet. Derimot velger han å forbli på den lyse siden. De unnslipper skipet til Malak, men Bastila er ikke like heldig. Hun blir dratt over til den mørke siden av Kraften. Revan finner de gjenværende kartdelene, og finner Star Forge. Republikken setter i gang et angrep for å styrte dette nye Sith imperiet. Her får Revan Bastila tilbake til den lyse siden, og bekjemper Malak. Revan, Bastila og Canderous blir sett på som helter. Bastila og Revan gifter seg. På jakt etter fortiden Helt, forræder, erobrer, skurk, frelser - Revan er alle disse. Til tross for grusomhetene han begikk mens har var en Sith alliert med Malak (Alek), står Jedi Rådet i evig gjeld til han. Han reddet Republikken fra Malak og hans hær. Det har gått fem år siden han stoppet Malak. Revan er nå gift med Bastilla Shan som nå er gravid, og de bor på et flott sted i Coruscant. Likevel, holdes han våken om nettene. Han husker jo fortsatt ingen ting, alt han vet om seg selv er noen få visjoner og det han har blitt fortalt. Han har mareritt om en planet, fylt av torden og mørke krefter. Han har mange mareritt, som han vet at egentlig er minner. Samtidig føler han at noe er riktig galt, noe som er enda verre enn den ondskapen fra Malak. Revan møter sin gamle venn, Canderous. Han er en Mandalorianer, og de er gode venner. I et desperat forsøk på å få tilbake hukommelsen og minnene sine setter de ut på et oppdrag sammen, de skal finne igjen Den Mandaloriske Masken. Revan var jo den som gjemte den, men han husker ikke hvor, men han vet at mange klaner fra Mandalore har samla seg på Rekkiad for å prøve å finne den. Men hvis feil person finner den, kan den bli brukt til å motivere tropper og hærer til et nytt angrep mot Republikken. Canderous og Revan setter ut på en reise til Rekkiad, der Canderous møter sin gamle klan og kone; Veela. De tar han godt imot igjen, men de kan ikke få vite at Revan er en Jedi. Dette er fordi Mandalorianere hater Jedier, spesielt Revan siden han ga ordre til Meetra Surik om å sprenge opp Malachor V. Derfor kalte Canderous han for Avner. Utifra de små minnene han har, forteller han omtrent hvor masken befinner seg. De blir angrepet på veien, og da finner noen av Mandalorianerne ut at Avner er en Jedi. Men de sier ikke noe til de andre. De klatrer opp en issøyle, og finner en hemmelig inngang. Der ligger Den Mandaloriske Masken, men de Mandalorianerne som visste hvem Revan var, prøvde da å drepe han. Men de ble selv drept, inkludert Veela. De finner også en Holocron, fra Lord Dramath den Andre. Sønnen av Lord Dramath, som ble nådeløst drept av Lord Vitiate. Når hans far ble drept, flykta han hit og gjemte denne Holocronen. En del av minnene til Revan kom tilbake, spesielt fra planeten Lord Dramath kom fra; Nathema. Han husket ikke hva som var spesielt med planeten, men han følte at han måtte dra dit for å finne ut hvem han egentlig var og hva som skjedde med han som fikk han til å slutte seg til den mørke siden. Han tok med seg astromechen sin T3 og dro av sted. I det han kom til Nathema ble han skutt ned av Lord Scourge og Darth Nyriss som akkurat hadde besøkt planeten. Idet han krasjer, kommer returnerer de for å sjekke hvem som var i romfergen. Nyriss gjenkjenner han, og lurte på hva i all verden han gjorde her. Hun visste nemlig at Revan og Malak hadde med et uhell kommet til Dromund Kaas, der Keiseren tok dem til fange. Hun kunne ikke forstå hvordan Revan hadde klart å flykte. Men så gikk det opp for henne at Keiseren kanskje fikk han over til den mørke siden, og få dem til å spionere på Republikken. Nyriss hadde planlagt lenge å styrte Sith Keiseren, fordi han er gal. Han slakta hele Nathema med Kraften for tusen år siden. Han gjorde det på en måte uten ære, bare på en gal måte. Scourge og Nyriss tok Revan med tilbake til Dromund Kaas, uten at Keiseren visste det. Her forhørte de han, og holdt han fanget i tre år. Revan og Scourge alliansen I løpet av de tre årene i fengsel knytter Lord Scourge seg på en måte med Revan. Til tross for at Revan ble dopa ned for at hans tilknytting med Kraften skulle svekkes, søkte han hele tiden tilflukt der. Scourge beundret han for dette og hans kunnskap om Kraften. I tillegg ville både Revan og Scourge styrte Keiseren, Scourge skjønte på en måte at Revan kunne hjelpe han. Revan prøvde å manipulere Scourge til å slippe han fri, blant annet løy han om at han fikk visjoner om at Meetra Surik skulle komme å redde han. Scourge visste ikke helt hva han skulle tro, men det viste seg til at hun faktisk kom for å redde han. Da skjønte Scourge at han måtte hjelpe til, slik at de tre kunne bekjempe Keiseren. Meetra Surik tar med masken til Revan (masken han brukte under den Mandaloriske Krigen og når han var en Sith), og i det han tok den på fikk han alle minnene tilbake. Nyriss finner ut at Scourge har forrådt henne for å bekjempe Keiseren, og hun prøver da å drepe alle tre. Men Revan utnytter sine kunnskaper om den lyse og mørke siden og bekjemper henne med Kraften. Sammen drar de tre sammen for å bekjempe Keiseren, Revan klarte å kjempe mot Keiseren overraskende lenge, men da Scourge skjønte at de ikke kunne vinne drepte han Meetra Surik slik at Keiseren kunne fange Revan. Scourge planla å få Keiseren til å tro at han hadde lurt Jediene, og det funket. Revan ble så kasta i fengsel igjen, men denne gangen var det mye verre. Han befant seg mellom levende og dø mens Keiseren i flere hundre år brukte han til å forsterke Kraften, og gå inn i hodet hans for å finne ut hemmeligheter om Repblikken. Derimot fant Revan ut at han kunne snike seg inn i hodet til Keiseren også. Av kjærlgihet til Bastila og hans kommende sønn fikk han motivasjon til å holde ut og plantet i flere hundre år planer om å ikke angripe Republikken inn i hodet til Keiseren, og kjempet mot at Keiseren kunne lese tankene hans. Dermed kunne sønnen hans og Bastila leve sine fulle liv uten bekymringer. Kategori:Sither Kategori:Sithfyrster Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Jedier Kategori:Menn Kategori:Legendariske artikler